Victorious
by DOJ
Summary: Starfire discovers the simple joys of washing Robin's Rcycle. RobxStar Pointless fluff


**A/N: **Random, meaningless fluff, but that's the best kind, right?

The sweet summer air shimmered above the cracked pavement, dancing with the warped sunlight. Though the temperature was a low 80 the lack of clouds in the crystal sky and the scarcity of wind aided the sun in beating down mercilessly on Jump City. The rarity of such undisturbed heat seemed to be keeping all of the city's occupants inside, including the criminals.

After pacing the entirety of the tower fifteen times and staring imploringly at the Titans' comm. screen, Robin had finally taken his fellow teammates' advice and decided to use the free time to his advantage. And so, fifteen minutes after lunch had ended, Robin found himself outside, standing before his mud encrusted R-cycle, hose, rags, and a bucket of soapy water in hand.

Robin sighed. He had put this off for far too long. Whereas Cyborg retuned the T-car after every use, Robin was always too preoccupied with reviewing the current case's file to always keep his cycle in perfect condition. But he'd never let his cycle fall into such a disgraceful state before. "Guess there's a first time for everything," he muttered. He set the bucket beside his R-cycle and begrudgingly dropped to his knees. He'd only just connected the nozzle to the hose when a hovering shadow obstructed the unrelenting sunlight.

"Robin?" A voice lilted above him, "Perhaps you require some assistance?"

"Hey, Star," Eagerly welcoming the distraction, Robin dropped his hose and smiled at the alien girl. "I'm just washing the R-cycle, it's really not that hard."

"Oh, but I wish to commence in the ritual of bathing of your vehicle!" Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "I have often asked Cyborg if I may participate in such a ritual but he is reluctant to have anyone touch his 'baby'." She giggled at the term of endearment.

Robin couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm. "You really want to help?

She nodded, "Oh yes! Unless you feel the need to protect your mechanical youngling as Cyborg does."

"Nah, I trust you." He said with more confidence than he felt. Though he would easily trust his life in Starfire's capable hands, he wasn't certain his R-cycle could withstand her unbridled enthusiasm. He tossed her a soapy rag. "Here, you can start on that side and I'll work over here."

Starfire let out a squeal of delight and eagerly began running the rag across the exterior of the cycle. Robin attempted to work as diligently on his side yet he was finding her presence to be incredibly distracting. She had an expression of intense concentration etched into her soft features. Her eyebrows were knit together, creasing her pale forehead. She absentmindedly bit down on the right corner of her lip, only relenting to let a giggle escape every now and then. Robin hadn't even noticed how he'd been staring, mouth hanging slightly open, until Starfire floated over to his side, dipping her rag in the bucket of soapy water. "Is something the matter, Robin? I am doing this wrong, perhaps?"

"No, no, you're doing fine," he hastily reassured her.

"Oh," she looked down at the rag in her hands, "I am sorry to have disturbed you, then; I merely came for more soap." She let out a barely noticeable sigh, shaking her head as though trying to clear her thoughts as she placed the rag in the warm water. Suddenly, her face lit up as she brought her cupped hands out of the water. "Bubbles!" She exclaimed joyously, blowing into the soap suds. Unlike the bubbles she was familiar with the suds exploded into the air, landing haphazardly on a shocked Robin. Starfire giggled at the Titans' leader, his jet black hair dusted with snow white suds that dripped their sticky remnants down his face. "Um . . . oops?" she borrowed her favorite phrase of Beast Boy's. But despite her feigned apology, Starfire was having a difficult time restraining her laughter. "Forgive me Robin, but you look so amusing."

When Robin didn't respond, Starfire dropped her eyes to the ground, peering up through her lashes with innocent concern. "I truly am sorry, Robin. Please do not be angry with me."

"Starfire?" Robin gingerly touched his head, scraping the bubbles from his hair.

"Yes?" She looked up, eager to be forgiven.

"Head's up," he pulled his arm back and let the bubbles fly. Starfire looked to the sky as they made a perfect arch before landing on Starfire's forehead. It was Robin's turn to laugh as the Tameranian Princess stared at Robin with mild shock written across her face. Before Robin could even think of something sensible to say, a malicious grin had replaced Starfire's previous open-mouthed surprise. Her hands were fumbling behind her back, but for what, Robin could only imagine.

"Robin," she smiled sweetly at him, "I believe it is your turn to lift your head." She dramatically brandished the hose in front of her, the nozzle pointing, gun-like, at his chest.

His eyes widened behind his mask. "Starfire you wouldn't- " he was cut off as the stream of water hit his chest, spraying up into his face. "Dare." He shook the water droplets from his face, his usually spiked hair damply clinging to his forehead. "Hey Star?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"This means war." Robin flung a soap soaked rag at Starfire who let out a squeal as it slipped down over her bare midriff. She giggled in delight and reached into the bucket, splashing Robin as he neared her. As Robin wiped the suds from his eyes Starfire pulled back, finger brushing the ground behind her, grasping for the hose.

But Robin, realizing her motive, was too fast for Starfire. Before she had time to aim the hose Robin had hefted the bucket into the air and upended the contents over Starfire's unsuspecting head. She gasped and spluttered as the water seeped into her clothing, trickling over her skin. Fingers finally curling around the hose, Starfire whipped it in front of her and pulled hard on the trigger. A jet of water curled in the air, raining down on the two Titans.

Robin tried hard to ignore how Starfire's already tight uniform clung to her every curve as she twirled under the cascading water. Strands of flaming hair were plastered in alluring curls to her forehead. Involuntarily, Robin felt himself inching forward, closing in the distance between himself and Starfire. Still laughing at their game, Starfire teasingly danced out of the way, only for her foot to slip in one of the many puddles of bubbles. Gasping, Starfire's arms flailed wildly as she tried to maintain her balance. She felt herself falling backwards and she braced herself for impact against the concrete – an impact that never came. Instead, Starfire felt two strong arms wrap securely around her stomach, breaking her fall, and her head snapped back against a broad chest.

"Are you all right?" Robin whispered.

Starfire nodded as she found her footing, and she turned in Robin's arms so that she could face her savior. "I am fine, Robin. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Robin murmured, but he didn't let go. Instead, his hands slid down to her waist.

Starfire inhaled sharply, "I believe you are v-victorious?" The words were barely audible as they fled her quivering lips.

"Yeah," he smiled, pulling her towards him, "I guess I am."

**A/N:** Short and sweet. I've had this for awhile, debating whether or not to post it. It's exceedingly pointless, but I had fun writing it, so… :shrugs: I was trying to avoid the cliché of ending every Rob/Star one-shot with a kiss or a proclamation of love, guess I wasn't all that successful. Hope you enjoyed it!

--DOJ—

Oh, right, I forgot to mention last time, but I'll be doing review replies in my LJ. If you want to check it out, the link is listed as my homepage in my profile.


End file.
